Goodbye Yui
by jasminedazz
Summary: After Itachi kills his entire clan except for his brother, he goes to see the only woman whom he loved for the last time before leaving Konoha. Itachi U. X OC Rewritten :)


_**Well this is my first attempt at a one shot hope u guys like it ^^**_

_Silence fills the air…..a lone man stands in front of two corpses…..the sound of running feet can be heard…_

_Sasuke enters the sinister place to find his own brother standing in front of his deceased parents or rather more accurately to say __**murdered**__ parents…_

_Itachi looks down at his brother's crying face…_

_**(*A/N : I'm not going to write the dialogues that passed between the two read the manga to find out ;) evil aren't I :D)**_

_Meanwhile at Yui Ushino's house…_

Normal POV  
>A cool breeze blew through the slightly open window and Yui was sleeping peacefully with a contended smile on her face, she didn't even realize that a man was watching her smile in her sleep…<p>

Itachi watched her sleep and felt relieved that she wasn't a part of the Uchiha clan…

'_Even if she was would u still be able to kill her? The only woman you ever loved?' _ his conscious mocked him,

_'SHUT UP!' _Itachi screamed at his inner self, he looked at her with worry stricken eyes,

'_I have to leave tonight before I'm found out' _he thought to himself his eyes reflecting his resolve and his despair

_**~ A scream is heard ~**_

_'What was that noise? And…why do I have this weird feeling like someone is watching over me…' _Yui thought to herself feeling uneasy,

Yui slowly opened her eyes and finally saw the shadow…her eyes widened automatically…

'_Someone is here…watching me…'_ she thought to herself, she was about to alert the neighbourhood when she recognized the sitting posture of the stranger,

'_There is only one man who could sit exactly like that…Itachi…' _she thought to herself slowly walking towards her childhood crush,

Itachi realized that he was found out when he noticed her walking towards him,

'_She realized that I was watching her….what do I do!' _Itachi thought to himself and panicked,

He saw her walking towards him and his legs moved like it had a mind of it's own and walked towards her,

'_God she is so beautiful…her chocolate brown eyes…her creamy skin…her beautiful, long, black hair…' _

His hands reached up to her face without him realizing it…he slowly leaned in towards her full, pink, plump lips…

Her eyes widened in surprise at first but she slowly melted into the kiss…their lips felt like they were made for each other…their arms fit so perfectly with one another…

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled at each other….his hands held her face so gently that she couldn't believe that this was the guy who could easily defeat any strong opponent… and yet he seemed to be so gentle with her… they needed no words to relay their feelings to each other…then she noticed that his eyes were clouded with worry…

'Itachi are you alright?' she asked with concerned eyes…he couldn't bear to look at those eyes…

_'How could I tell her that I can't stay here any longer…how could I tell her about what I just did…no…I must leave if I stay a moment longer… I won't be able to resist telling her the truth…'_ he thought to himself and looked up at her and said,

'Yui…I just came to tell you that I'm leaving Konoha…look after yourself alright?'

_'Though he is smiling he has tears in his eyes…even though I asked him he wouldn't tell me…_' she thought to herself cringing when she realized what his words had meant…

'WHAT! YOU'RE LEAV- mphhhhhhhhhh'

He quickly covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream anymore, she looked at him with pleading eyes to tell her as to why he was leaving, he gave her no answer, instead he smiled and said,

'Yui don't ask me why…just…just look after yourself alright? And do me a favor…look after Sasuke too…'

'_I had never heard his strong voice break like this…' _she thought to herself tears stinging her eyes, she forced the words out of her mouth,

'But w- ' he put a finger on her lips and silenced her,

'No buts crybaby, just look after him ok?' she looked at him with tears in her eyes,

'Itachi…do you really have to leave?' he looked at me with a resolved look,

'Yes I must…' she sensed the despair in his eyes but decided against asking him about it, she lowered her head and spoke her voice barely a whisper,

'Would you visit me from time to time?'

She missed the gentle smile on his face that was full of sadness,

'I'll try' he said struggling to keep his voice strong,

'Itachi…' she whispered not being able to say anything else, her eyes pleading him to stay,

'What is it you crybaby' he looked at her with a smile that was meant to tease her, his eyes getting their familiar mischievous glint, her face reddened,

Her heart nearly broke that he was calling her using their childhood nickname right before leaving,

'Look after yourself you big monkey' she said with her eyes filled with tears,

A soft smile graced his lips as he wiped the tears that slid down her cheek and then he smiled at her and hugged her tight, she returned his embrace as tightly as she could and held on to his shirt as though her life depended on it her tears soaking his shirt,

He smiled gently before making her release the hold on his shirt and held her hands in his, he cupped her cheek in one hand and wiped her tears with his thumb, he tenderly kissed her forehead before jumping out from the window,

'_I shall wait…till I see that man again…I'm sure he will come to see me again…_' she thought to herself,

Unable to sleep she went and stood near the window hugging herself to keep herself warm…

He looked at her beautiful face for the last time before jumping out of the window,

'I can't believe she still remembered the nick name she used to call me when we were little' he thought to himself as tears streamed down from his face as he walked further and further away from her…

'My legs felt like lead yet I knew I had to go on, I can't turn back now…' he thought to himself and willed his legs to walk further and further away…

He looked back one final time and found her standing at the window…

'Goodbye Yui…look after Sasuke…' he whispered his tears glinting in the moonlight…

_**_  
>well what do you guys think? Do leave a review ^^<br>If you guys like it then I will make it a two shot with Itachi coming back after a few years :D  
>if u guys have any specific anime pairing that you would like me to write about do PM me :D  
>tc ^_^<strong>_


End file.
